UnLocked
by LoveMyMonkeyMan14
Summary: Aria's life was turned upside-down in seventh grade and she began considering the easy way out: suicide. Why is life so hard? Because its worth living. *Based on some real-life events*
1. Tape One, Side A

Chapter One: Tape One, Side A

A shoebox sat on my doorstep with a note taped to the top that read, "Jackson, play these". I recognized Aria's messy cursive almost immediately. Someone must have dropped the box off last night. It was probably her mom. I had already seen Aria yesterday. I see her everyday. She's my best friend. I placed the box on the kitchen table next to my bowl of Frosted Flakes. I was the only one in my house that was awake this early. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was eight o'clock. After finishing my cereal, I opened the box to find used tapes and my recorder. Aria had asked to borrow it about a week ago. When I asked what she needed it for, she insisted it wasn't important and refused to tell me. Each tape had a number painted on the side with purple nail polish. I popped in the first one labeled 'one' and listened.

**PLAY**

"_Hello, everyone. This is yours truly, Aria Lock."_

**PAUSE**

I thought I would be listening to her singing, but I guessed not. That's why I thought she wanted to borrow the equipment; to record her singing. I thought she had an amazing voice – good enough to go pro.

**PLAY**

_"If you're listening to this, then my suicide was successful and now I'm dead. And also because you are one of the thirteen reasons I chose to end my life. Thirteen reasons, thirteen people, thirteen tapes, got it? Good. Here's how my little game works: you get the tapes in the order you appear in my reasons, listen to all of them, and pass them on to the person mentioned after you. It's as easy as that! If you don't pass them on, I've given a copy of the tapes to someone near and dear to me and he will make sure everyone in school hears them. Oh, and you, lucky number thirteen can take these tapes straight to hell."_

**PAUSE**

What! I sat there frozen as a statue. Aria wasn't dead; she couldn't be. I had seen her just yesterday. My brain buzzed with questions that I guessed these tapes would answer. Maybe she wasn't dead. Maybe this was a cruel, sick joke. Yeah, that was it. A joke.

**PLAY**

_"Now, if you're thinking 'Oh, my god! I have to call her parents!' _Don't._ I'm repeating myself – _DO NOT_ call my parents. I'm sure they're already upset enough, but they don't need the people who killed their daughter calling them. Don't mention me, you never did before. Why start now? So that's what brings us to number one. Hey there, Maria Geno." _

**PAUSE**

I needed to call her. Or her parents. Aria said not to though. If she was dead, they would've called me by now, right? So this is all a misunderstanding. Maria Geno; I could see why she was on Aria's list. If this was a real list. Seventh grade went waaay downhill for their friendship – if there ever was a friendship.

**PLAY**

_"Maria, sweetheart, don't worry. You weren't the first. The first for what you ask? The first person to forget about me. I remember things pretty clearly so don't think I'll forget any juicy details, Maria. We were sitting together at lunch like we always did. We were friends; at least, I thought we were. Apparently, you had a different perspective. There we were at our lunch table talking about something unimportant when you began giving out invitations to a party. When you were finished, everyone had an invite – everyone besides me. This wasn't a mistake. You wanted to embarrass me in front of everyone by not giving me an invitation and making sure I knew I was not welcome. I didn't know what to do so I sat at the table silently – even thought I _was_ embarrassed, even though I was blushing like crazy. You didn't care; that was your plan. People talked about the party from the second you handed out the first invitation to the day of. I was out of those conversations, of course, but still sat though them to be polite. That was always me – miss polite. I don't know why I always was. It's just the way I was raised, I guess. So kudos to you, Mom and Dad. You raised me to be _weak_. But for a minute, I didn't feel so weak, that was when your back was turned and you were talking to someone else about…would anyone like to guess? Correct! Your party. Maci Burns – hey, you're on here too! – tapped my shoulder. I turned to her. _

_'I heard she didn't invite you.' I nodded. Then Maci – not me – said 'What a bitch.' I never called you a bitch, but now that I think about it, you are one. The next day you confronted me in front of out entire English class and said, 'You think I'm a bitch? Look in the mirror and tell me what you see. If I ever hear that you're talking about me behind my back again, you'll be sorry.' And Maria can tell you that's exactly what happened. Now, I have a question to ask you, Maria. What the hell does that mean? You wouldn't hurt me. I know you wouldn't hurt me because then your reputation would be shot. And yes, you did make me cry in front of the class by saying that. Did you enjoy it? If you did, then that worries me. Only a heartless person like you would enjoy that. And you know why I cried? I cried because you hurt me for something I did not do and because I was absent two days straight before that scene because of being sick. That and my uncle passed away. How does that make you feel now? I hope it hurts like you hurt me. I hope you have that empty feeling in the pit of your stomach like I did. I hope some of the other people watch you like they watched me melt into tears. And lastly, I hope you're embarrassed for getting everything wrong. Now I'm dead. Your one little mistake took my life, along with twelve others' mistakes. How's that make you feel, Maria? Bad, I hope. Guess what, Maria. I had a party too. You know I had a party. And I regret that party 100% because of the people I invited. I'd regret it even more if you were invited too, but you weren't because you know why? You're a bitch. Got that? Now you can have something to hold against me. I'm sorry, didn't you hear me? Maria Geno is a bitch."_

**PAUSE**

I heard something upstairs. Someone was awake. I paused the tape, knowing Aria wasn't done with Maria and grabbed a book I had been reading. I tried to look like nothing in the world was wrong. Nothing at all. There were no tapes and Aria was still breathing. My dad came downstairs.

"Jackson," he said, "What were you listening to?" Did he hear Aria's curses? I hoped not, although he wasn't too strict about cursing. Aria rarely cursed. And that's how I knew she never called Maria that; Mari did.

"Just some music. I bought it at a yard sale the other day. Me and…" I choked out her name, "Ar-Aria went." He nodded.

"Hey, Dad? I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Alright, be careful."

"I will. See ya, Dad." And I walked out the door, down the steps, and onto Aria's street. She only lives two streets away from me so it was an easy walk. I was running down her block, racing against time. If she was alive, she'd still be sleeping right now, her whole family would. But when I got to her house, both cars weren't there. Neither her mom's minivan, nor her dad's Impala. Oh, God! I felt tears warming my cheeks. No, no. She couldn't be dead. I should listen to these tapes – find out what's going on so I sat down at her steps and pressed play.

**PLAY**

_"Later that day, Maria, you confronted me again. You said, 'I heard you were just talking about me again.' I had been reading the whole lunch period. Not in the mood to eat anything._

_'No, I wasn't!' I was pissed, 'Who's telling you that?' And you said, 'You don't need to know.' But I did, Maria. I really did need to know. You walked away and someone else approached me; Mandy Lacer. Hey, Mandy! Mandy said, 'Are you mad at Maria?' I was stupid to respond, but pleased with what I said, 'No. I'm just confused.' And I walked away. That's when I saw Mandy walk over to you, Maria and say I was talking about you again. You came up to me, yet again and you know what I did? I walked away. I didn't even acknowledge you, I just walked away. So, with your poor judgment, Maria, and the help of the gossip-spreading Mandy, I am now where I wanted to be from that day on. You guessed it: dead."_

**PAUSE**

I thought I helped her. I thought I helped her get passed that. But she didn't. She never would have, no matter what I did. I was so afraid that right now her parents might be at the hospital looking over their dead daughter's body. And little Kenny, her eight-year old brother, is crying in the waiting room with Aria's crushed grandmother. Why couldn't she have just lived? Why? Why couldn't she have just waited one more day? Have not done it at all? Why? I didn't know I was saying "Why?" out loud until Aria's neighbors smoking across the street were looking over at me. I lowered my head. There would be no more of us sitting in this very spot every night, going in at ten-thirty and texting each other until twelve. There would be no more trips to the pool together. No more of me sneaking up behind her and scaring her. No more of anything with her. It was all gone. And I never got to say goodbye.


	2. Tape One, Side B

Chapter Two: Tape One, Side B

The click signified that that side of the tape was over and it was time to flip. I took it out, flipped it and put it back in the recorder.

**PLAY**

_"Hello, again. Glad to see you're still following the rules. That brings me to our topic: breaking rules. As I said before, I was always polite, but I had a different side – a side many of you didn't know about. I was usually the regular girl in school, a loser perhaps? Yeah, that's what I thought. Well, guess what. Aria Lock was never a loser. I wanted to be big someday. I had dreams. I swore one day I'd be known everywhere; famous. What I've noticed is I would follow what I called, 'Movie Rules'. There were certain things that happened in movies that I thought were supposed to happen. Like friends; you had a best friend from day one and you were extremely close. Know what I mean? Well, I tried so hard to have a best friend and never did. Another thing, all boys were nice and you always fell for the popular guy who eventually fell for you too. That never happened either. Most graceful first kiss? No. Any first kiss? Nope. And if girls were mean to you, it was because they were jealous. But truthfully, they weren't. So as I said, I was a bit of an outcast during my time in school. I wanted to be popular. I became friends with the popular people and I thought they accepted me. They didn't and you know why? I broke the rules. They were like complete copies of each other; good grades (all the same), plain-Jane art projects, and hair in ponytails with a thin headband every single day. You know who I'm talking about, some of you are even on here; the Fab Five. Like, what the hell? That's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard of. And when I came along they acted like they changed it to the Super Sexy Six. And again I say to you, what the hell? I found Dallas's notebook one day – mind you, it was a Fab Five notebook. It contained quotes about friends, their names, pictures of them together, and things about their boyfriends. Nothing including me. I wasn't ever invited to the mall or to hang out. I invited them, but they never invited me. That party I mentioned earlier, I invited them and only them. And let me tell you – big mistake."_

**PAUSE**

I told Aria inviting them was a bad idea. A very bad idea. They were like robots. They did everything together and the same. It was weird. I heard yapping coming from somewhere. It was Aria's dog barking at me through the curtained window.

"Shhhh, Lily. It's okay." It wasn't okay, though. Even Lily might not see her owner again and it wasn't like a person where you could tell them what happened. Lily would just assume she was never coming back.

**PLAY**

_"So this one's for you Fab Five girls! All but two of you. _

_Mari, you ruined my friendship with Maria and caused me as much humiliation as she did. Was that your brilliant plan? Were you planning on making me cry? You even texted me the day before that asking how I felt (I was sick, remember?) and if everything was okay. I told you my uncle passed away and you played along and said you were so sorry. You weren't though, Mari, you really weren't. You and your sister kept secrets from me, but I found out. I figured out every little detail. I always did what I could for you. If you needed help with an art project – this occurred with all of you – I was the one to go to. Yes, I was good at drawing. That was a given talent, but your work wasn't yours; it was mine. Mari, honestly, you were my favorite out of the two of you. You're a twin, everyone knows that and I liked you much better than Merci. Mari and Merci Burns. Both of you had the same initials, the same blood, the same parents, the same older sister, the same home, the same room, and yet, you always fought. You hated each other. Why? I always wanted a sister, but never had one. Just Kenny, that kid who you all called 'so cute', but behind my back he was a loser like me, a 'dork', annoying, right? Here's another fun fact about me – you screw with my little brother and I'll kick your ass. He's mine to mess with and as much as I agree with some of the things you say about him sometimes, you can't say it unless you want to piss me off. I can, but you can't. He's my brother; not yours. You did that a lot, Mari and I wouldn't expect it of you. You also put those words in my mouth. People should have known it wasn't something I'd say. It was breaking the rules of the Super Sexy Six; be friends with everyone. Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! You should be your own person, but I guess you never knew that, none of you did._

_Merci Burns; you're next. Of course you're on here. The evil looks every time I turned around were enough. Why? What were those looks for? It sounds stupid that I'm complaining about glares, but seriously. Were they just to make my day worse? Of was it for your own entertainment? At the twins' party (not yours, I wasn't invited to that, remember?) we played truth or dare. Mari was dared to kiss Jace, but she wouldn't do it. Then I was dared to kiss Shawn. I wouldn't do it either. You turned to me and said with a smirk in your voice, "Stop being a baby. Why won't you do it? You're no fun." And along with that came a wicked stare that wouldn't brake until I said something which was, "Why don't you tell your sister to toughen up and do her dare?" You looked at me so shocked it was almost funny. And you know what you said? "What?" You couldn't believe I told you off. Well, Merci, damn right I did. So everyone, apparently, looks _can_ kill._

_Last but not least, we have Violet Hanna. Vi, I know everything. And when I say everything, I mean _everything_. I'll tell you what I know too, so everyone can find out. I know that just before Dorney Day for school you said to the twins, "Aria's going to Dorney, if you see her, run!" Well, guess what you didn't run that day. You know why? I was the ditcher for once. I went with other people, people I could trust. You're a spoiled little brat too. You get everything you want. And if someone gets you a gift, you're never satisfied. Not with anything. I'd expect better from you. I thought I did a good thing almost three years ago in fifth grade. Your birthday was the day before and you complained about not having a cake and no one singing to you. The next day in school, I brought in a Tasty Cake and I sang to you. You looked happy. You felt important. You're not. I was nice and what do I get in return? A lashing behind my back. Those notes I posted on my AIM Buddy Info are about you. It should say currently, "Remember that karma comes around and believe me, you won't like it...guilt is an ugly thing...its like a weight; putting pressure on you with every second that goes by...you think I'm still clueless, but now I know everything." Interesting, isn't it? I wrote it myself. That's what I could see myself as now: a writer. But I can never be one because I'm gone. Obviously. I wrote this too:_

_In Case I Die, Here's my Goodbye_

_To everyone I've ever known,_

_Thank you for the love you've shown_

_Thank you for encouragement when times were tough,_

_And for keeping me going when I thought I'd had enough_

_And to my friends whom I will protect,_

_Thank you all for knowing that I'm not perfect_

_There will be not a day I allow to go by,_

_When I don't think of our friendship and tear up and cry_

_I'll always be with you, though you won't know I'm there,_

_And remind you of all the good times when you say you don't care_

_Hello to the boy I never really noticed in school,_

_My friends said to stay away because you weren't cool_

_I paid no mind and took a chance,_

_That's why I said "yes" when you asked me to dance_

_And goodbye to my teachers who have enlightened me with so much,_

_I hope it means a lot when I say I was touched_

_Now I have saved the most painful for last,_

_The ones who know every piece of my past_

_My family, I love you, body and soul,_

_To you I wish I never had to let go_

_I'm lying in bed now, thinking ahead,_

_Remember, this is just in case, I'm far from dead_

_I disagree with my last line now, though. I'm not far from it, I'm there. Maybe I'm in heaven, maybe in hell. Honestly, I wouldn't care. Earth was my own personal hell for a year and I couldn't take it anymore. That's what brings us to where we are now. And where I am – gone."_


	3. Tape Two, Side A

Chapter Three: Tape Two, Side A

**STOP**

That was the end of tape number one. This couldn't have happened. Aria wasn't dead. I kept telling myself that over and over. But then reality kicked in and told me the truth; both of her parents' cars weren't there and no one was home this early in the morning. What happened? It couldn't have happened. If she was dead and I had seen her yesterday, how did the tapes get around so fast? I didn't know. I took the next tape and put it in the device.

**PLAY**

_ "So the last tape was about three of the 'Fab Five' girls. The next person was also a member of that group, but she got her own tape. Isn't that right, Dallas? Ah, yes. Dallas Evens, you didn't expect to be on here, did you? As many of you know, Dallas and I had formed a friendship of stone in first through third grade. And after that, what happened? Stella Mota, that's what. You left me to be with her. Stella is the 'it-girl', the most popular girl in our grade. You left me to be popular with her. You decided I wasn't cool so you ditched me. I tried to be-friend you again in fourth grade because I missed you and you were willing to try again – so was I. You 'taught' me how to be cool. You taught me who to and not to talk to and who to avoid. But I didn't do it well enough, apparently. Soon, I began an advanced math class and you didn't. Stella was in that class with me and we started talking. She said she and I should hang out and later you told her not to talk to me because I wasn't cool. Who are you to judge that? No one, that's who. So this year in seventh grade we spoke to each other, very rarely though. I wasn't as comfortable with you as I used to be. At dances you goofed around, acting drunk and doing sexual moves around the popular boys. You'd kid around with me, but I wouldn't have it. I didn't like it."_

**PAUSE**

I'd seen Dallas do that before. It was as if she was drunk – maybe she was. I wouldn't doubt it. She was a smart girl, but would throw it all away.

**PLAY**

_"I miss you, Dallas. I really do and I did all those years. Teachers would ask if we were twins; our red hair was identical. We acted like sisters, I almost thought you were my long-lost. But you weren't. You were never really a people-person. You liked your space and you were the only one in the 'Fab Five' to give your own opinion. I admired that about you. So, to come to a conclusion, you ditched me. I was so used to that after the first time it happened. And it all started from you. Thank you, Dallas. Thank you for beginning what became a traditional thing._

**STOP**

Short tape. I guess Aria couldn't hurt Dallas too much. I know she wouldn't be able to. Her heart was too big and I knew she loved Dallas so much. They were like sisters, but then they stopped being sisters for a while and would never be again.

"Hey, kid!" a voice shouted at me, "Wacha doin'?" It was Aria's neighbor. He was a younger guy; maybe in his thirties that walked with a limp. I could hear the alcohol in his voice.

"Nothing really," I answered, "By chance, did you see the Lock's leave this morning?" He came closer and scratched his head thinking.

"I believe I saw her parents leave this mornin' in each of their cars. They looked pretty dang upset." My eyes grew and my hands shook. No, she wasn't dead. She wasn't allowed to be. I made up my mind.


End file.
